


The Armor's Chink

by donutsweeper



Series: Guards and Guardians [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an opportunity Sara couldn't resist. Spoilers for 2x14, "Time of Death"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Armor's Chink

Sara hadn't been sure what to make of Felicity Smoak when she first met her. Smart, certainly. Fiercely loyal, which was nice; Oliver needed people like that in his life. Oddly innocent and naive considering her side job as a vigilante's support staff. A good person, which was astonishingly rare these days. A truly good person.

Oh, and cute. Really cute.

But as it turned out? There was so much more.

Of all the things Sara had expected of Felicity, taking a bullet for her was not something that had ever even crossed her mind. She'd also have assumed that Felicity would be willing to take them up on the idea of a trip to the Emergency Room; it would have been easy to spin out a story of a mugging, especially in the Glades, but Felicity refused.

Selfishly, Sara was glad for it. Stitching Felicity up afforded a level of intimacy that Sara normally wouldn't have allowed herself, but now she can touch. She had to touch. If her hand lingered as she swiped the gauze over the wound? It was just being thorough.

The needle sparkled in the light as she stitched, leaving her mark on Felicity's skin.


End file.
